Office Needs
by Ezriaismylifex
Summary: What happens when Ezra Fitz gets a new secretary, and her name happens to be Aria Montgomery?


**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: I'm back! (Jason still..) with another one shot... Lex said this one is 'sloppy in places' and told me to warn you it wasn't her best... but we all know to ignore her right? haha**

**I could have killed this idiot at work today though... Lex served him with a termination notice last week for arrears and he came into the office today and was screaming his head off! Everyone in the office could hear, and I was in a meeting but being Head of Sales and Office Manager I obviously had a duty to check it out... and when I saw it was Lex he was yelling out I was going to kill him. Especially since Lex has had a head ache for about 5 days now... idiot.**

**But Lex had her, 'don't fuck with me, I'm not backing down' attitude and she handled it amazing like always, but I still of course stepped in (I am a caring fiancé remember?) **

**Sorry... I've ranted now and feel much better...**

**Read and enjoy!**

Office Needs

"Thanks for doing this Spencer. I really appreciate it." Spencer smiles at my sincere tone, before shaking her head at me.

"Don't worry about it Aria. I'm glad I could help."

I readjust my black pencil skirt and purple blouse, "how do I look?"

I bite my bottom lip, feeling butterflies form in the bottom of my stomach.

"Gorgeous, as always. Stop worrying." I release a long breath as she pushes open her dad's office door and we step inside.

"Spence, hey."

"Hi dad."

"Oh, Aria. How are you?" He asks when he spots me behind Spencer.

"I'm good thank you sir, how are you?"

"Good thanks. I forgot you were coming in today, I thought it was tomorrow for some reason..."

He moves from behind his desk to make his way to us, he places a kiss on Spencers forehead before bringing me in for a quick hug.

"So, shall we do this?"

I share a look with Spencer before nodding in confirmation.

Mr. Hastings excuses himself to talk with his secretary for a few moments, leaving Spencer and I alone to talk.

"So, I heard he's really hot."

I turn to see a smirking Spencer.

"I doubt it," I scoff at her while rolling my eyes.

"I mean, he's probably going to be some old, boring lawyer. Not some, young, hot lawyer."

"Uh huh. But you'll be thanking me when you're _wrong_ and you end up screwing each other in his office." I feel my mouth drop open at Spencer before laughing quietly.

"So, how would you know all this anyway?" I ask with raise eye brows.

"Uh, because you're a total slut." I shove her, laughing loudly.

"I am not... ok, maybe I am. A little... I mean if they're hot. And not creepy."

"Oh yea, Jason. Ew. He defines creepy."

"I know. And do you think it would kill him to shower occasionally? And wash his hair? Just _no_. And I _meant_ how do you know he's hot."

"Oh. I heard it off one of the secretaries that work here."

"Oh. I still doubt he's going to be hot. But I kind of hope he is." I smirk as I run my tongue along my lips in anticipation.

"Yea, it will at least give you something to look at all day."

"I wasn't planning on just looking." I throw a wink her way before making my way to her dad when he calls us over.

"Ok, I just have to see someone really quick. Can you two meet me on the tenth floor? I won't be too long."

"Sure." We both reply before making our way to the elevator.

Once the doors open, Spencer and I step inside and I reach forward to press the '10'.

"He is _so_ hot." My eye brows shoot up as I head the lady behind me in the elevator screech over some guy who is probably half her age.

"Oh, I know. Isn't he just yummy?"

_Yummy?_

What is this?

"He's definitely something. I'd like to try him out." I turn my head towards the fake blonde who is probably in her mid twenties and I narrow my eyes at her.

Spencer nudges me and I turn to meet her triumphant gaze.

"Oh please, you don't seriously think they're talking about the same guy do you?" I whisper at her, trying to keep our conversation private and away from prying ears.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough won't we?" The elevator doors open and we make our way to the office which has a gold plaque on the door that reads '_Ezra Fitz_'.

"Well, his name sure _doesn't _sound very young and hot. Or should I say 'yummy'?"

We both giggle before she rolls her eyes at me.

"I think your sources are wrong. He is not going to be hot. Looks like I was right."

"Oh really?" We both whip around at the sound of a deep voice.

My eyes widen at the sight of this absolute _God_ in front of me.

I feel my mouth go dry as my eyes wonder the length of his body, wanting to feel it pressed against mine.

He smirks at me, before moving past me and opening the door to the office.

Oh god.

Opening _his_ door, to _his _office.

"Oh good. It looks like you've met your new secretary."

Fuck. Way to go Aria.

Now I'll never get to feel his body against mine.

"I'm Ezra Fitz." He sticks his hand out for me to shake, and I hesitantly grasp it in mine.

"Aria, it's a pleasure."

"Pleasures all mine. Now, we've got work to do. If you wouldn't mind?" Spencer and her dad both make a hasty exit leaving me standing in his office door way with him.

"Look, I'm sorry abo-"

"Don't worry about it. We have work to do."

I nod my head once at his harsh tone.

There is no way I could have offended him that badly...

* * *

><p>I bite down on my thumb nail while scanning the document on the computer screen in front of me.<p>

I let out a sigh before starting to tap my nails against the desk.

I look up when I hear someone clear their throat, "Excuse me?"

"Hi, how are you?" She rolls her eyes at me, ignoring my pleasantries.

I take this time to look her over; she's got dark wavy hair, murky eyes and a malicious smile on her not so attractive face.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Ezra, why do you think I'm standing here?"I bite my tongue to stop myself from saying something I'll regret and that will most likely get me fired.

I don't know you dumb bitch, that's why I'm_ asking _you_._

"Did you have an appointment with him?" I ask with a courteous tone, while bringing up his calendar on my computer.

"No, I don't have an appointment. What is wrong with you girl."

No, what is wrong with _you_ _girl_.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Fitz isn't available to see anyone right now. Can I get him to call you to arrange an appointment?"

"Hmm. Cute. But I don't need an appointment to see my _fiancé_ so if you'll excuse me." She flashes me her ring finger.

I feel my mouth drop at the size of the rock on her finger.

She flicks her hair before entering Ezra's office door, slamming it behind her.

I curse the stupid bitch in my head before turning back to my work, after only a few minutes I start to chew on the end of my pen glaring at Ezra's closed office door.

I try to distract my thoughts from wondering into the office, and I momentarily try and strain my ears to hear anything before I scold myself and getting up to use the rest room.

* * *

><p>I lean my head against the wall next to the water cooler trying to will my eyes open.<p>

I sign before, turning around to place my back against the door readjusting my grey pencil skirt and red blouse.

It is now seven o'clock on Friday night, and it has been a week of stony silences, harsh comments, and little 'visits' from Ezra's stupid bitch of a fiancé.

Does he not know how to let loose?

Have fun?

I throw my empty cup into the bin before making my way to my desk, picking up a few files and heading into Ezra's office.

"Hey." He smiles at me sincerely, and I scrunch my eye brows together in confusion.

"Hey..." He smirks at my hesitant response and I narrow my eyes.

"Are those the files I asked for?" I nod before walking up to his desk and placing them down.

I stare intently at him as he loosens his tie slightly and rolls his neck.

"Stressed?" He nods at me, and I shrug before taking a step forward and possibly crossing a line.

I walk behind his office chair and place my hands on his shoulders before sliding them around his neck and loosening his tie more before slipping it off.

I slowly move my hands down his chest, unbuttoning the top 5 buttons on his shirt before sliding my hands in, running them down his chest.

He groans and I take that as a good sign.

I move my small hands back to his shoulder before starting to massage softly.

I apply more pressure when I find knots in his shoulders and neck, kneading them out.

I feel myself getting wet at the sound of his moans and groans; I lock my thighs together trying to control the throbbing between my thighs.

I work my hands up his neck, and into his hair massaging his scalp feeling his soft hair running through my fingers.

I stop abruptly when I remember his _fiancée_ and I pull my hands away trying to distract my thoughts. I pull his chair back before stepping up to his desk in front of him and organising his files.

His eyes fly open, "why'd you stop?"

"Because this isn't right."

I turn to face him and his eye brows are scrunched together in confusion.

"What are you talking about? It's just a massage."

"_Just _a massage? Well, it didn't seem that way to me."

"Ok, fine. I was enjoying it. Maybe a little bit more than I should have." I roll my eyes at him, crossing my arms.

"Ok, a lot more than I should have. But what's so wrong about it?"

"Uh, you have fiancée. Or did you conveniently forget?" I hiss out at him, my arms falling to my sides again.

He chuckles before standing up and trapping me in between his warm body and the desk.

"Who? _Jackie?_"

I nod my head staring at the ground.

"If that's the bitch's name, then sure. _Jackie_."

He chuckles once more before lifting my chin up with his fingers, "she's not my fiancée. Not anymore. Not, for a long time actually. She just refuses to admit it."

"Oh." I feel my breath catch in my throat as his intense gaze locks on mine.

"Ok now that, that's out of the way. I'm going to kiss you, ok?" I nod my head giggling at him.

He presses his soft lips against mine, and I immediately part my lips, letting his tongue slip in.

I moan as our tongues meet, and his hands grip my waist.

He pushes me harder against his desk as my hands run up his body before grabbing the back of his neck forcing our bodies closer.

He hoists me up on his desk, his lips leaving mine to travel down my neck.

I throw my head back and moan as he continues working on my neck, leaving hickeys and bites mark as he goes.

I use my hands to undo the remainder of his buttons before pushing the shirt off his shoulder, before trailing my hands down his chest muscles.

He pulls my top out of my skirt before ripping it over my head, his lips finding my cleavage as his hands unhook my bra and slip it off.

My hands reach for his pants, undoing those before pulling them down. He then steps out of them, kicking his shoes off.

His hands grip my thighs forcing out bodies flush against each other, I kick my heels off as his hands reach for the zipper at the back of my skirt.

Once he has that down he wipes his arm across the desk, causing everything to smash to the floor before he pushes my back down onto the desk. He then trails kisses down my body and stops when he reaches my navel. His hands then slowly start to pull my skirt down my legs before throwing it to the floor forgotten.

I lay on his desk, breathing heavily as he captures my right boob in his mouth, before biting down harshly on my erect nipple.

"Oh god."

He smirks against my boob before trailing kisses down my body and running his fingers along my entrance through my wet blue lace panties.

I buck my hips slightly wanting to feel him inside of me. He slowly pulls my panties down my legs before throwing them to the floor to join the rest of our clothes.

He then sits back down on his office chair, before grabbing my thighs in his hands and spreading them to give himself a perfect view of my tight, wet opening.

I groan as I feel his warm breath blowing against it before he traces my opening with his tongue.

"Fuck, Ezra."

He thrusts his tongue in as I squeeze my eyes shut in pleasure, "Oh _god_."

He continues to speed up as I feel my walls contracting, and I moan out his name as I cum.

He stands up before pulling me up into a sitting position and reattaching our lips in a long kiss.

"I have been wanting to do that _all_ week. Do you have any idea how hard it is to sit here and work when you're just outside the door in your tight skirts, with your perfect body just _begging _to be touched?"

My mouth drops open at his words before I smirk up at him.

"I have a pretty good idea. Minus the part about the skirts..." He laughs before kissing me again, my hands move to his boxers pulling those down swiftly.

He opens his top draw and removes a condom, before ripping it open with his teeth and sliding it on his hard cock.

I groan when I see the size of it, anticipating the pleasure I will feel when it's thrusting inside me.

He moves his cock to my entrance before thrusting inside me with force causing me to scream out his name.

I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer, as his thrusts start to become deeper.

"Ezra." I moan out his name as my walls start to contract.

He picks up speed, our tongues battling for dominance before we both cum swallowing each other's cries of passion.

He kisses me softly on the lips once more before lifting me up and carrying me over to his couch for another round of hot office sex.

* * *

><p>I giggle at Ezra's college story whilst he twirls a strand of my hair around his finger.<p>

We're lying on the couch in his office, a blanket draped over us sharing stories about our lives.

I narrow my eyes at the book lying on the coffee table before leaning over Ezra to retrieve it.

"'To kill a mockingbird'?"

"It's my favourite." He tells me as I rest my head back on his chest.

"Yea, mine too." I place the book back down, before tracing imaginary hearts on Ezra's naked chest with my finger tips.

"My passion is writing. It always has been, but my parents wanted 'more for me' so here I am." I look up into his eyes, before placing a small kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry. But I really believe you can do anything you want. I believe in you."

He smiles before kissing my forehead sweetly.

"What about you? You can't want to work here forever..."

"No. I'm just saving up for college."

"What are you going to major in?" He asks while running his hands through my silky hair.

"English." I giggle as he kisses me again, rolling us over.

"Again?" I ask in disbelief when I feel his hard cock pressed against me.

"Hey, it's been a _long _week. Have I mentioned the agony I went through all week seeing you in those tight skirts?"

"You have, and it must have been torture for you." He laughs before reattaching our lips.

"Exactly, so five times is definitely _not_ enough." He tells me, his hands running down my body.

"Right. My mistake."

"Uh huh. Oh, and the next time Jackie comes in, just set her straight. Tell her that I'm _yours_ and nobody else's."

I smile up at him, before reattaching our lips in a searing kiss.

_I'm yours_.

I cannot wait until Jackie comes into the office again, I'll show her exactly who Ezra belongs too.

**A/N: Review!**

**Bridget Rando**** – Exactly! It's our day to be lazy... we are Aussies after all and isn't that what we're known for? I don't know what we're up to yet... usually we just have a BBQ at the beach with friends and family and get a little bit wasted... haha Well, I can say for sure Lex won't be getting wasted this year... but anyway. We're from QLD, you?**

**GilmoreGirls945 – I have the best thing to say in response to... 'her stories are like the best thing to wake up to! Great way to start the day' But I won't, because you're all smart enough to guess, and I'm trying to be on my best behaviour so I can keep writing these since she gets her cast off tomorrow...**

**Caligirl28**** – Thanks for your review, she has the biggest smile so thanks!**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney**** – No, I know exactly where she comes up with the M rated scenes, it's the story lines that amaze me... where does she come up with them? Except this one... kidding! Don't kill me Lex... haha**

**bite-me-im-irish**** – Then go find your Ezra... he can't be that hard to find.. haha**

**lulytaJB**** – We did catch up on our sleep thank you, and yes we know... not much sleep when the baby comes... but it will be worth it :) haha**

**Fanpire101**** – Yes, It's kind of funny to see when she curses me for getting her pregnant and making her feel like crap haha**

**AJMcGough**** – Thank you! Glad to know I'll be missed**

**PLLover1**** – Lex will PM you tomorrow about your review. :)**


End file.
